


Why are you always here on your own?

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: Arya has taken to spending her days at the park, a book in hand, headphones in, to tune out the world, specifically her sister and her friends. But all that changes when one day someone asks, “Why are you always here on your own?".
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 74
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally I wrote this as one continuous story, but it may be a bit too much, so I divided it up.

“Why are you always here on your own?” someone asked standing a few feet away from her.

She raised her head slightly, a scowl marring her features.

“I’m not,” she spat, looking up at the boy, she’d never seen him before. He looked like he was her brother, Robb’s age, or maybe even a bit older.

“Well,” the boy paused, his face screwed up as though he was searching for the right words to say, “there must be another girl around here who looks just like you.”

“Must be.” she quirks an eyebrow.

“She _really_ looks like you,” he says, the left corner of his mouth tugging up just ever so slightly, in opposition to his look. He’s head-to-toe in black, not that she’s much better. His hair is jet black, it looks as though it needs a cut as it flops down into his eyes. He’s wearing a faded black band t-shirt and black jeans, there’s a few scuffs and tears in them, but they look natural unlike most of the posers she knew from school. His Doctor Marten boots were scuffed beyond repair, either they were really old or he took little care of them.

“Scowls like you too.” he adds, sitting down beside her.

She tilts her head to look at him, she’s about to tell him to get lost, but her eyes catch his. They are the most stunning and beautiful shade of blue she has ever seen, but it’s not that, there’s a look in them, she can’t place the look, she has no name for the look, but it pulls her in. The look, it’s comforting, and it feels familiar. 

“Look who’s talking,” she sighed.

“Had that coming.” he mumbles.

“Shit!” she mutters checking the time, seeing that it’s 5:50pm she leaps to her feet.

“What?” he asks, jumping to his feet.

“I’ve gotta get home.” she says, grabbing her backpack.

“Hey, at least tell me your name!” he calls as she turns away from him. 

“You’ve waited three days to ask.” she turns around to face him, an amused smirk on her face.

“Yeah, well, you don’t seem to be someone who likes answering questions.” he replied.

“You’re right,” she gave him a sad smile, “see you around.”

“You’re late.” Sansa says as she walks in through the front door.

“By two minutes.” Arya sighs.

“Well, everyone is waiting for you.” her sister grabs her arm pulling her towards the dining room.

“Sorry.” she mumbles taking her seat between Sansa and her younger brother Bran.

“Has the battery gone on your watch? Is your phone dead? Your iPod?” her mother questions her, laying her utensils down. 

Arya frowns down at the table, “No mother.”

“Then _why_ are you late?” she asks.

“I lost track of time.” Arya responds.

“You’re so weird Arya,” Sansa pipes in, “how can you even lose track of time alone.”

“Maybe I weren’t alone.” Arya mutters.

“Unlikely.” Sansa snorts.

“Shut up.” Arya growls, clutching at the table, trying to contain her growing anger.

“Girls,” her father warns them both.

She takes in a deep breath, “I’m sorry, dad.” then turns to her mother, “I’ll try harder.”

After dinner she slinks off to her bedroom, the walls are covered in posters of her favourite bands and football teams, and in all the gaps are her favourite lyrics. Most were depressing lyrics that described just how she felt. They provided her with the words she could not herself form. They reminded her that she wasn't alone. 

She plugs her headphones in to her iPod and lays down on top of her bed. 

Her father sits down on her bed, she pulls away her headphones, “Arya?” he asks.

“Huh, yeah?” she asks, sitting up on the bed.

“Are you okay?” he asks her.

“Yeah.” she responds, quietly. 

“You’re not bottling your feelings up again are you?” he asks her.

“No, I’m fine, I swear.” she gives him a small smile.

“Where do you go?” he takes her hand. 

“When?” she frowns.

“All day,” he says, tilting her chin up so that their eyes meet, “you haven’t been around the house lately.”

“I um-” she pauses, “I just go to the park and read, listen to music, y’know.”

“You can’t do that here?” he asks.

She feels herself almost shrinking back into the bed, not wanting to answer the question.

“Arya, don’t bottle it up.” her dad squeezes her hand again.

“Sansa and her friends are always here.” she responds at last.  


“Dad!” Rickon calls, “Phone.”

“This isn’t over, okay?” her dad says softly, standing from her bed and leaving, giving her an encouraging smile.

She put her headphones back in and pulled her knees up to her chest, allowing the music to pulse through her. She knows that her dad wouldn’t drop this, but she could at least push it to the back of her mind, for now.

“Arya, could you stay around the house today please?” her mother asks over breakfast.

“Why?” she frowns, looking up from her coffee.

“I have to take Bran to the hospital.” her mother fixes her with a glare, “Sansa is going out with her friends and Jon and Robb are going camping.”

“So it’ll just be me and Rickon?” she asks.

“Yes,” her mother sighs, “it’s just for the morning Arya.”

“Okay.” she nods.

“You need to stay here though, okay?” her mother orders, rather than asks.

“Okay.” she repeats, rolling her eyes.

“Where were you yesterday?” he asks.

She shrugs. 

“Come on, talk to me.” he says, sitting beside her.

“Thought you weren’t gonna ask me questions.” she glared at him.

“Nuh huh, I said you don’t look like you like answering them. Never said I _wasn’t_ gonna ask them.” he nudges her lightly with his elbow.

The two of them sit in silence, like they have done for much of the time they spent together over the past week.

“Arya.” she says at last.

“What?” he tilts his head to look at her.

“My name is Arya.” she says quietly.

“Arya,” he says, and her name had never sounded quite so sweet before.

“I’m Gendry,” he smiles, flashing twin dimples in his cheeks, offering her his hand.

She glances at her hand before shaking it, “Gendry.”

“So Arya,” he says softly, “why are you always here alone?”

“I haven’t been here alone all week.” she replies.

“Idiot.” he snorts.

The two of them talk about everything and anything, but nothing personal. Gendry tries to ask her deeper questions but she always clams up and shuts him down. They deemed it only fair that they only answered questions like for like, therefore when Gendry asked about her family and she refused to respond, she could not then ask about his family.

“Do you ever go anywhere bar this park?” he asks her.

She laughs in response and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, but I only come here to-” he stops abruptly.

She’s sat on the ground as usual, she looks up at him, his face is flushed red. She pushes herself to her feet, she hardly comes up to his chest.

“You only come here to what?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“T- to- to see you.” he stutters. 

“Why?” she frowns.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” he shrugs. 

“Well, yeah.” she agrees, “You know I could just give you my phone number, then you wouldn’t have to stalk the park like some perv.”

“Honored!” he grins at her, handing her his phone.

“Now, how do I know you haven’t given me some random’s number?” he asks.

“Ring it? Text it? I can reply.” she raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you not have many friends?”

“I have you.” he shrugged.

“Yeah,” she blushed, lowering herself back to the ground.

Arya looked up at Gendry, “Are you going to stay up there all day?”

“Huh? What?” he asked, “Oh!” he realised, coming to sit beside her.

The two of them fell into their usual pattern of silence and chatting.

“I have to look after my brother again tomorrow, I won’t be here.” she says, chewing on her lower lip. It was the first insight into her family she had given him.

“Oh,” he says simply.

“What do you want to ask?” she asks.

“It’s fine.” he gave her a small smile.

“No, Gendry, it’s.. I’ll give you three questions.” she replied.

“And you’ll answer them, no matter what?” he asked.

She nods, “No matter what.” 

Gendry studies her for a few moments, she can see that he’s thinking on some questions.

“How old are you?” he asks.

“Sixteen.” she responds instantly, before glancing at him.

“I’m nearly eighteen.” he replies to her unasked question.

“Why are you always here alone, or well, just with me?” he asks, hesitantly. 

“My family is..” she sighs, “complicated.”

“You can stop there if you want.” Gendry bumps his shoulder against hers.

“No, it’s fine, I just.. Just a minute.” she nods, more to compose herself than to Gendry.

“My brother had an accident a year or so back, he’s had surgery, and he’s having rehab, but they don’t really think he’ll walk again. My dad works a lot, he always has done, he’s amazing when he is around, but it isn’t often. My mum is always preoccupied with Bran or Rickon. My oldest brother and cousin are about to leave for Uni, and my sister and her friends.. Well, they seem hell bent on making my life hell. So.. the park, it’s…” she trailed off.

“I get it,” he nodded.

“Yeah?” she asked quietly. 

“My mum died when I was about 8, never really knew my dad, but I got shipped off to live with one of his brothers. He and his wife were a bit odd, ended up joining some cult. Left me and their daughter behind, the state said I’m not old enough to care for her, even though I was the one looking after her for years, so they needed to find someone to take us in. One of her dad’s old friends took us in the end, that’s when we moved here.” Gendry explained.

“Do you like it here?” she asks.

“Yes,” he smiles, “I got to meet you. And, well, Davos is the best parent I’ve had since mum died. And Shireen is finally getting the attention and love she deserves.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This is not the park.” she said creeping up behind him.

He didn’t move, he stood tall, facing the school, “It certainly isn’t.” 

Arya refused to say any more, she just stood behind him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked at last.

“I go here,” she responded sceptically, “why are you here?”

“Well I gathered that you go here, by your get up,” he replied, still not facing her.

“Do you like it?” she asked, stepping around him, motioning to her school uniform. The traditional private school plaid skirt, shirt and blazer.

“In general?” he asks.

She pauses, her eyes drifting up his body to meet his eyes.

“Or on you?” he adds.

She doesn't reply, just stares him straight in the eyes.

“Yes.. I mean.. I..” he stuttered.

Arya laughed, “So what are you doing here? Not stalking me I hope.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he asked quietly. 

She tilted her head towards him in defiance. 

“Gendry, why are you here?” she asked, taking a step towards him.

His eyes flitted between hers. 

He reached towards her, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

“I-” he frowned, as though he couldn’t actually remember why he was there, his eyes travelled from her eyes to her mouth instead. She watched his tongue glide along his lower lip, and she pressed her lips together in response. 

“Gendry.” she heard a girl's voice behind her.

Their gaze broke and she stepped backwards, slowly turning away from him.

A girl, about Bran’s age was approaching the two of them. She looked like Gendry, so Arya deduced that the girl must be his cousin Shireen. She was Arya’s height, maybe even slightly taller, her hair was as black as the night sky in the countryside and her eyes the same brilliant blue as the ones Arya’s own eyes were locked on mere moments before. Her hair was loose around her face, clearly trying to hide the scar that marred the left side of her face.

“Hey,” Gendry smiled, his voice was soft, different from any time Arya had heard it.

“Hi.” the girl smiled uncertainly at Arya.

“Hey, you must be Shireen?” Arya asked.

“Yes,” the girl responded, she sounded hopeful, “are you Arya?”

“You told your cousin about me?” she asked, turning to Gendry pulling a face.

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, an awkward look on his face, “she asked why I spend so much time at the park.”

“Oh.” she replied quietly.

“Arya! Mum said you’re takin’ me to the park!” Rickon said, running at her.

“Shit!” she swore, “Slow down.”

“Come on!” Rickon moaned, dropping his school bag at her feet.

“Guess I’m carrying this?” she asked him, to which he shrugged.

Gendry looked at her, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips, a hint of mischief glinting in his eyes.

“Hey, Shireen,” he said turning back to his cousin, “fancy going to the park for a bit?”

“Gendry,” Shireen sighed, “I’m ten!” 

“So that’s a yes?” he smiled at her.

“For you.” she rolled her eyes, tossing her bag into Gendry’s arms.

“You wanna come to the park with us?” Arya asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I guess,” he replied, beginning to walk.

“Weirdo.” she responded, following him, then adding Rickon’s bag to Shireen’s in his arms.

“Arya,” he moaned.

She gave him a small grin in response. 

“Don’t leave the playground, unless you’re coming back here, okay?” Arya said to Rickon once they reached the park.

“Okay!” Rickon rolled his eyes.

“Don’t use my own tricks on me.” she warned her brother.

Rickon sighed, “Won’t. Promise. Can I go play now?”

“Wait,” she replied, “are you going too Shireen?”

The girl nodded in response.

“Be nice to Shireen and you can go.” Arya said to Rickon.

“But she’s like Bran’s age.” Rickon frowned.

“I don’t care, be nice.” Arya warned.

“Fine, wanna play?” Rickon turned to Shireen.

“That was diplomatic,” Gendry said to her as Rickon and Shireen headed into the park.

She shrugged in response.

“I didn't really answer earlier,” Gendry said.

“Answer what?” she asks, in almost a whisper.

“About your uniform.” he responded, casting his eyes down towards the floor.

“Hm,” she said, with a playful frown, “you didn’t, did you? So what is it Gendry? Do you like the uniform? Or is it just on me you like it?”

“I prefer you not in it,” he replied.

Arya snorted.

“No.. not.. I mean-” he stuttered.

“Gendry,” she grinned at him, her eyes drifting up to meet his, her chin tilted upwards.

He looked a mixture of embarrassed and intrigued. 

“Gendry,” she repeated, her right hand going to his hip, and her left hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

“Arya I-” he mirrored her movements, but she cut him off, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

“Shit,” he muttered, his eyes closed tight, as she lowered herself back down.

“I’m sorry?” she responded, thinking she’d clearly done something wrong.

“No Ar,” he reached out, laying both hands against her cheeks, “I just, I’ve, I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.”

“Then why didn’t you, stupid?” she frowned at him.

“I wasn’t.. I didn’t.. I-” he stuttered. 

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes, before lowering herself to the ground. Gendry was still standing where she’d left him, an odd look on his face.

“Oi stupid,” she called out.

He looked down at her.

“Why do you answer to stupid?” she asked.

Momentarily he frowned at her, before sitting down beside her. 

“I’d answer to anything you called me,” he said softly.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, you know?” she responded. 

Gendry nodded, leading towards her, “I know.”

“Good,” she replied, their faces inches apart.

“Arya!” she heard Rickon yelling.

Arya jumped, startled and knocked her chin into Gendry’s.

“Ow!” he said, his hand going to his lips.

“Awh shit Gendry, sorry.” she replied, reaching up to check that he was okay.

“It’s fine, you’ll just have to kiss it better,” he smirked.

“Later.” she said softly as Rickon called out to her again.

“Rick?” she called out.

“I need £2, and I need it five minutes ago.” her brother demanded.

“How about please, and why?” she asked.

“Ice-cream, and make it £5 and I won’t tell anyone you kissed him.” Rickon responded. 

Arya frowned down at her brother.

“Arya, Shireen can only hold the ice-cream man for so long, money!” Rickon demanded.

Arya sighed, taking a £5 note from her phone case to give to her brother.

“What was that?” Gendry asked as she turned back to him, frowning.

“My brother is extorting me for money.” she replied.

“Why?” he asked.

She sighed lightly and sat beside him, she forcefully pressed her lips against his. She instantly felt his lips moving against hers, his left hand rested against her neck, whilst the right hand came to her hip.

Arya smiled against his lips, lightly capturing his lower lip between her teeth.

“Oi,” he pulled back slightly, “you’re meant to be kissing me better.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes before continuing to kiss him.

“Ew Gendry.” she heard, pulling away from him.

“Uh, you may also be about to be extorted.” Arya said quietly.

Gendry shrugged.

“We brought you ice cream,” Rickon said, sounding unimpressed, “but suddenly I think I’ll eat it all.”

“Well I paid,” Arya responded, turning to face her brother.

“Fine,” Rickon huffed, passing her an ice-cream, "but I'm keeping the pound."   


“Thanks Rickon.” Gendry smiled at Rickon whilst Shireen handed him the ice-cream.

“Don’t be thanking him,” she muttered.

“So are you guys dating?” Rickon asked, sitting down opposite her.

“I don’t-” Arya paused, she turned to Gendry, slowly. 

She peered up at him through her eyelashes, his mouth fell open as he looked at her.

“Rickon,” Shireen said, “let’s go.”

The two of them stood, but before they headed back to the park Rickon turned to her, “This ain’t over.” 

“Didn’t expect it.” she muttered in response, before he followed Shireen back to the playground.

“So, what was that?” Gendry asked.

“Which part?” she responded, chewing on her lower lip.

“Uh, so many parts.” he laughed, “Why was your brother extorting you?”

“Caught us kissing,” she lent towards him.

Her lips lightly brushed over his.

“And is that a bad thing?” he asked, withdrawing slightly. 

“No, not really.. Just.. my family.” she responded, her eyes drifting downwards.

“Arya,” he responded, tilting her head upwards.

“Rickon’s one thing,” Arya replied quietly, “but Robb.. and Jon.. and-”

“Arya, hey, hey, look at me,” he demanded softly, “it doesn’t matter, I like you Arya, I really like you, we can figure your family out.”

“Gendry,” she whispered.

“Arya.” he replied, his lips eagerly searching out her own.

“What?” he asked.

“The other part.” she responded. 

“Other part? Which?” he frowned.

“Rickon asked if we were dating, are we? Or are we just..” her voice wavered.

“I’d like..” she paused, “Yeah, I think we should.. Date?”

“You think?” he smiles softly.

“Yeah,” she responds, pressing her lips tightly together.

“I won’t tell anyone about Gendry, he’s cool.” Rickon says as they’re walking home.

“Uh, thanks.” she replies, uncertainly. 

“Does he have a motorcycle?” Rickon asks excitedly. 

“I don’t know?” she replied.

“You should find out, that would be cool.” Rickon grinned.

“I’ll put it on the list.” she responded.

“You should spend less time kissing and more time riding his motorcycle.” Rickon laughed.

“Rickon,” she groaned, “I kissed him for the first time today, so.. Chill!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Arya?” Bran called out to her as she passed his bedroom.

“You alright?” she asked.

“Can I talk to you?” he asked, uncertainly. 

“Yeah.” she frowned slightly, entering the bedroom. 

“I just wanted to..” he looked uncomfortable.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked, moving to sit beside him on his bed.

“Yeah, just don’t be mad, okay?” he asked.

“Why would I be mad, Bran? You’re frightening me.” she reached out to take his hand.

“I know about Gendry.” he almost whispered.

“Rickon,” she muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Uh, actually, it was..” Bran chewed on his lower lip, just as she did when she was nervous, “Shireen told me, she didn’t know that I didn’t know. Don’t blame her.”

“Bran, I couldn’t blame Shireen for anything, she’s sweet.” Arya laughed.

“So you’re not mad?” Bran asked.

“Why would I be mad?” she turned to him.

“Well, I mean, it’s not like you told anyone.” he responded. 

“So Robb and Jon can go and try to intimidate him? Or Sansa can tell me how he’s out of my league? So mum and dad can tell me I’m too young, or he’s too old?” she asked.

“Okay, you have a point.” he smiled at her, “Could have told me though.”

“Yeah, I could have.” she hugged him lightly, “How’s the physio going?”

“Tiring,” he sighed, “I’m never going to fully walk again, but mum’s determined.” 

“I wish I could help more.” she responded. 

“Maybe we could hang out more? Maybe with Shireen and Gendry?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she smiled, “do you  _ like _ her Bran?”

“She.. treats me like a person, rather than as a person in a wheelchair.” he replied, looking across the bed to his chair.

\---

“Arya, did Sansa tell you I said you could invite some friends around for Halloween?” her mother asked over breakfast.

“No,” Arya frowned.

Her mother tutted, “I told her last week.”

“She probably thought I didn’t have any friends to invite.” Arya replied.

“Arya, she’s your sister, she doesn’t think that.” her mother said sympathetically. 

Arya shrugged.

“Who are you going to invite?” her mother asked.

Arya chewed on her lower lip for a moment.

“Mum,” she said at last, “promise you’re not going to.. I don’t know, just don’t act embarrassing.”

“Arya,” her mother almost chided her.

“I.. I uh, I have a boyfriend.” she said hesitantly.

“Since when?” her mother asked, her eyes scanning Arya.

“I dunno, like 6 or 7 weeks ago.” she shrugged.

“Arya,” her mother frowned at her, “why didn’t you say something? What’s his name? What’s he like? Can I meet him?”

She sighed slightly, “I didn’t want you and dad fussing or freaking out, or Robb and Jon going all macho older brother, and don’t even start me on Sansa!”

“Why would we freak out?” her mother asks.

“I dunno,” she shrugged, “you might think I’m too young, or he’s too old.. Or too.. I dunno?”

“How old is he?” her mother asked, a crease forming between her brows.

“18, he’d be in Sansa’s year!” she replied defensively. 

“Okay.” her mother nodded her head, “What’s his name?”

“Gendry.” she said, softly, “Gendry Waters.”

“I don’t know him, I don’t think I know any Waters.” her mother responded.

“He’s not from around here.” she shrugged.

“Can I meet him?” her mother asked softly, reaching out to take her hand.

“I.. I’ll ask him.” she nodded.

“My mum wants to meet you.” Arya said as she and Gendry sat side by side in a cafe, the weather had now become too cold to sit in the park so they’d had to find somewhere else.

“What?” he frowned at her.

“My mum-” she hesitated, “you don’t have to.”

“No, no,” he said softly, bringing her face towards his, “I want to, I just, I didn’t think you’d told your family.”

“Well Bran and Rickon knew.” she shrugged, “And mum said I could invite someone around for Sansa’s Halloween party, and I told her about you.”

“Yeah?” he said softly, a frown creasing his brow, before he lent in to capture her lips between his.

“Does that mean you’ll meet my mum?” she asked, quietly. 

“Mm, I’m gonna sign up for both meeting your parents and the Halloween party.” Gendry says boldly.

“Even if meeting my mum sucks?” she challenges.

“Even if.” Gendry grinned.

“Okay,” she responded with a small smile, before kissing him.

“Do I look okay?” he asked, nervously as they approached the front door of her house.

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she chuckled, “just.. You suddenly care how you look.”

“I’m meeting your parents.” he sighed.

“You want me to come meet Davos later?” she asked, knocking her shoulder into his arm.

“Shut up,” he muttered, before taking her hand in his and dragging her towards her own front door.

“I look okay though, right?” he asks as she unlocks the front door.

Arya freezes, then runs her eyes down his body, he was wearing his usual black jeans, but these ones were not riddled with holes. His battered Docs had been traded for a smart pair of canvas black shoes and instead of a t-shirt he wore a navy long-sleeved shirt.

Arya reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, which he’d even combed, “You clean up nice.” 

He grinned at her in response.

“Mum?” Arya called out as they walked into the house.

“In the kitchen.” her mother called back.

“Oh Gods.” Gendry muttered suddenly. 

“What?” she whispered. 

“Nervous.” he frowned.

“You’ll be fine,” she gave him a peck on the lips, before pulling him towards the kitchen.

“Mum,” she says walking into the hallway, Gendry on her heels, “this is Gendry, Gendry this is my mum.”

“Hi Gendry,” her mother responded politely, “I’m Catelyn.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” he responded, stepping forward to offer her his hand.

“Gendry!” Rickon yelled, running into the kitchen.

“Hey Rick!” Gendry responded, holding his hand up for a high-five.

“Did you bring Shireen?” Rickon asked.

“Uh, no?” he responded. 

“What about your motorcycle?” Rickon asked.

“What?” Gendry frowned, before turning to her mother, “I don’t have a motorcycle.”

“I already told you that.” Arya muttered, rolling her eyes at her youngest brother. 

“Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.” her mother said, dismissing them from the kitchen.

“C’mon, Bran wants to meet you.” she said, leading him from the room.

“Wow, you really do look like Shireen.” Bran said, observantly.

“I guess,” he replied, “I take it you know I’m Gendry then?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “do you play video games?”

“Of course!” Gendry snorted, holding his hand out for a controller. 

“Great, I’ve lost him.” Arya muttered.

“Arya, move!” Bran yells, as she walks in front of the television. 

“How about no.” she responds, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Arya, c’mon!” Gendry whines. 

“Gendry!” she responds, wide eyed. 

“Arry!” he responds.

“I hate you both.” she muttered, storming out of the room.

“Hey sweetheart,” her father beamed at her as she shrugged his jacket off.

“Hey dad,” she smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Is your boyfriend here?” he asked.

“Bran’s kidnapped him.” Arya pouted. 

“Well, he must be nice then.” her dad observed.

“He is.” she smiled.

“Gendry is nice.” her father observed after Gendry had headed home, “And Bran and Rickon both clearly like him.”

“He’s cool,” she shrugged.

“Arya,” her father said softly, laying his hands on her shoulders, “you’ve, since you’ve been hanging out with Gendry you’ve been much more..”

“Together?” she asked.

“I was going to say happier or something like that.” he laughed.

“Dad, things around here..” she trailed off with a small smile.

“I know sweetheart,” he said wrapping his arms around her, “I know things have been tough around here for you the past few years, but I’m proud of you.”

“Dad, I’ve-” her voice caught in her throat, “I’ve not done anything for you to be proud of.”

“Why do you say that?” he asked her, “You’re not getting into trouble like Rickon, your grades are good and you don’t even cause that much hassle around here.”

“Only when Sansa provokes me.” she rolls her eyes.

“I’m proud of you.” he repeats, kissing her on top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you mind if Gendry comes around and hangs out before the party today?” she asks her parents over breakfast.

“That’s fine.” her mother responds, “What are you going to do?”

“Probably watch horror movies, I’m sure Bran and Rickon will bug him into playing games.” she shrugs.

“Hm, just make sure Rickon isn’t watching anything too scary.” her mother replies.

“You think I can control that?” she raises an eyebrow. 

“Can I have chocolate on my toast?” Rickon yawns, walking into the kitchen.

“No,” her father responds, before standing from the table, “you’re going to be eating sweets breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next week, so no!”

“Not fair.” Rickon pouts.

“Life isn’t,” Arya snorts.

“Arya,” her mother chides her.

“What? It’s the truth.” she frowns.

“This is going to be painful,” Arya muttered, as she and Gendry made their way down the stairs to join the party, dressed in their Halloween costumes.

“Why are we going then?” he asks, draping his arms around her.

She rolls her eyes and sighs, “Because my mum will complain if I don’t, then Sansa will get her perfect little knickers in a twist, making my life total pure hell.”

“Anytime that hell comes, you know I’m here, right?” he asks, before kissing her forehead.

“I know.” she smiles, before kissing him and pulling him down the stairs.

“Awh, your friend couldn’t make it?” Sansa says sarcastically, walking up to her with a group of her friends, as she waited for Gendry who was fetching them drink and politely making conversation with someone across the room.

Arya rolled her eyes in response.

Jeyne snorted, “I mean, who would even want to be friends with Arya Horse Face?”

“Sans, who is that?” one of Sansa’s friends asked, pointing across the room at Gendry.

“I don’t know,” Sansa replied, narrowing her eyes at him as though racking her mind to try and place him, “maybe he’s a friend of a friend?” 

Arya snorted in response. 

“What?” Sansa spun to face her, narrowing her eyes at her.

“Nothing,” she laughed, she noticed Gendry approaching them.

“Here,” he smiled, his blue eyes shining as he passed her a drink.

“Wait? You know each other?” Jeyne asked, all of their eyes flickering back and forth between Arya and Gendry.

“Yeah,” Arya answered, taking a step towards Gendry, “it’s not my fault you assumed I didn’t have a friend here, and then grasping to find out who he is without asking me.”

Arya and Gendry moved away a while after, once it was just the two of them, things were much more comfortable.

“Your sister and her friends seem..” Gendry paused.

“Yeah.” she snorted.

“Ignore them,” he said, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Easier said than done,” she responded, tilting her head to the side.

“I know,” he gave her a sad smile, “but, I’m here.”

“Thanks.” she responded with a smile.

“He probably feels sorry for her.” Jeyne snorted as Sansa and her friends were getting closer to them again.

“It’s probably like he’s babysitting.” Sansa laughed.

“Yeah, who’d want to be friends with Arya Horse Face.” another one of the girls laughed.

Arya tensed, screwing her hands up beside her.

“Ar, don’t listen to them.” he said softly, leaning towards her.

A hand went to her lower back, bringing her towards him.

“Meeting you has been the best thing to happen to me,” he said, definitely, “you’re not just my  _ friend,  _ you’re my whole world.”

Arya screwed her face up.

“Okay, well, maybe half of the world.” he smiles, “Cause Shireen and Davos.. But.. the rest is you.”

She tilts her head up to meet his crystal blue eyes, her hands come to rest upon his cheeks as she pushes herself up to meet his lips.

“Thank you.” she murmurs against his lips.

“Arya I-” he starts.

“What the actual fuck?” she hears from behind her.

She looks at Gendry, who’s flushed, before turning to face her tormentors, she notices that Sansa is not with them. 

“How much is she paying you?” Jeyne sneers with a laugh.

“What?” Gendry asks.

“Horse Face,” Jeyne snorts, “come on, you’re a solid 8, maybe more. And Horsey there, well, can you put a number on an animal?”

Arya felt herself breaking inside, the only thing holding her together was Gendry’s hand resting on her hip.

She took in a sharp breath, trying to block out the years of torment, the years of names, the years of her being silent and dealing with it with a blade.

“Ar,” Gendry said softly in her ear.

She was trembling, incapable of words. Her hands balled up beside her, she was battling to keep them at her side.

“Arry, come on.” he said, taking her hand to pull her away from Jeyne and her cronies. 

Her head was pounding and she was both ice cold and boiling hot as she allowed Gendry to lead her up to her bedroom.

“Arya,” he said, leading her to sit down on her bed before crouching in front of her.

Her breathing quickened, but it was shallow, not much oxygen was actually getting into her lungs. She fixed her gaze across the room, she could feel her nostrils flaring and her body rocking back and forth ever so slightly.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine, you’re safe,” he wrapped his arms around her trembling body, “I’m here Arry, I-”

She sniffed, trying to prevent any tears from falling from her eyes before softly brushing her lips against his. When his own lips began to work against hers, tenderly and full of love the tears began to spill down her cheeks, but she did not care any longer, not whilst his lips were against hers.

After ten minutes her tears had dried up and the two of them had relaxed back against her bed. Gendry’s arms were wrapped around her, her head resting against his chest. 

“Thank you,” she mutters. 

“What for?” he grins down at her.

“For being here.” she responds in a small voice.

“I’ll always be here for you.” he says, moving to sit up.

“Gendry,” she says solemnly, rising to her feet, “if I show you something, will you promise not to think any less of me?”

“I never could think less of you.” he responds.

“Kay,” she whispers nervously, moving to lock her bedroom door and close her blinds, “I’m going to show you something, but I need to take some of my clothes off.”

“Okay,” he replies, a frown on his face.

She chews on her lower lip and nods before lowering her trousers and pushing her sleeves up.

“I haven’t..” she pauses. 

Gendry stands, taking a few steps towards her, he tilts her chin upwards and runs his thumbs up and down her forearms.

“When did you last..” he peers down towards her thighs, “do it?”

“You remember the day you first spoke to me?” she asks, her eyes drifting across the room.

He snorts, “Of course I remember.”

“It was around then.” she bites on her lip once more.

“Ar,” he says softly, “I’m proud of you.”

“You’re proud?” she asks, “I’m covered in scars, because I can’t deal with my sister and her friends calling me names. I physically cannot express my feelings, yet I feel _so_ much. I force everything down when I’m around other people, then explode at myself! Gendry, I’m a wreck. You should leave, you should run, as fast as you can. Like they said, you’re a solid 8, fuck, you’re a 10. You’re perfect. I’m pathetic. You deserve so much more!” 

He laughs in response.

There’s no malice though. It’s soft and comforting. He envelopes her in his arms, she feels safe and warm.

“You are not pathetic, and I am _not_ perfect,” he kisses her with such fervour she honestly thinks she is about to burst into flames.

“I don’t want anyone except you,” he says laying his forehead against hers, “I’ve been trying to say this all day Ar,”

“Gen,” she sighs.

“No, let me say it.” he argues gently. 

She fixes him with a defiant glare before sighing and nodding.

“I love you Arya Stark,” he says, almost breathlessly, “I love you and I don’t care what you think, because you’re beautiful and funny, you’re kind and you’re just amazing. Fuck what your sister and her friends think or say. Trust me, because I love you.”

Her breath catches in her chest before she lets out a laugh.

“What?” he demands, bumping his nose against hers.

“Just..” she rubs her eyes, “how can everything go from such shit to.. I love you?”

“Life?” he laughs, kissing her.

“I do though Gen, I love you too.” she kisses his jaw.

“Yeah?” he asks, almost sounding confused.

“Yes, stupid.” she laughs, pushing him back against her bed.

They allowed themselves to become lost in one another's lips, but after a while Gendry grunted, “Ar, mind putting your clothes back on?”

“Getting you hot Waters?” she teases, nipping at his earlobe.

“Uh, yeah actually.” he laughs.

“What’s wrong with that?” she responds, pressing her body into his.

“Cause your mum and dad will be home soon,” he sighs. 

“Fine,” she rolls her eyes, before moving to re-dress herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you'll notice that there was no mention of any costumes...   
> Obviously there were costumes.... I was just more... focused on what was happening haha, but I'm interested to know what costumes you think everyone would be wearing?


	5. Chapter 5

“I bet that’s Gendry and Shireen!” Rickon yelled, jumping over the back of the sofa.

“No, no,” Arya rolled her eyes, “why would it be the two people we’re expecting at the time we’re expecting them?”

“Shut up.” Rickon frowned, running to the door, Arya trailing behind.

“Bran!” Rickon yelled out.

“Hey,” Arya greeted as she opened the door to Gendry and Shireen.

“Hey,” he smiled back.

“Get a room!” Shireen laughed.

“Come on Stark, you heard the girl,” he winked at her, walking into the house.

“Shut up, stupid.” she smiled at him before pressing a quick kiss against his lips. 

“Gendry, nice to see you again.” her father greeted, walking down the stairs.

“Good morning Mr Stark,” he offered her father his hand.

“Come on, Bran’s waiting!” Rickon said, yanking at Shireen’s arm.

“Who was that?” her father asked, watching Rickon and Shireen running off to the living room. 

“My cousin,” Gendry replied.

“Shireen.” Arya added.

“She knows Rickon?” her dad asks.

“They’ve met.” Arya replies.

“She’s in Bran’s class at school.” Gendry adds.

Her father nods, “I’d best go find your mother.”

“You’re sucking up to my dad,” she whispered to him, as her father walked off.

“I’m being nice.” he replied, taking her hand.

“Pft!” she snorted.

“Sorry, do you want me to be a dick to your dad?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” she responds, leaning into his side.

“Are you guys coming?” Rickon huffs, sticking his head out into the hallway.

“You need a chaperone?” she asks.

“No, but you two do.” Rickon said, disappearing back into the room.

“Well, that was the one thing I didn’t want today.” she rolled her eyes.

“What?” he asks.

“What?” she repeats, pulling him into the living room.

“Have you seen Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince?” Rickon asked Shireen.

Bran snorted, “Everyone’s seen it.”

“Only once,” Shireen smiled, “Gendry took me to the cinema to see it.”

“Want to watch it again?” Rickon grinned, heading to the DVD player.

“Is Dobby a free elf?” Shireen smiles.

Gendry settles down onto the sofa, pulling Arya down after him.

“Oi,” she swats at his chest, before settling between his legs.

Bran, Rickon and Shireen settled down on the other sofa, eyes fixated on the television screen.

Gendry wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands over the tops of hers, interlacing their fingers together.

“I love you,” he says softly into her ear, and despite it having been a couple of days since they first said it to one another, her insides still melted.

She twisted slightly and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Ew, seriously, do you _have_ to?” Rickon whined. 

“It’s cute,” Shireen smiled in their direction.

“Shh, it’s starting.” Bran responded.

“We’re going shopping,” her mother announces entering the room, “are you two staying for lunch?”

“Yes.” Arya, Bran and Rickon all answer.

“I guess we are,” Gendry laughs.

“Okay, we’ll be back in two hours, enjoy your movie.” her mother responded before leaving the room. 

“So, did you want to help me with my physics homework?” Arya asks Gendry.

“Physics?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she replies, winking at him, “it’s actually quite close to engineering.”

“Hm, yeah, I could help with that.” he smiles at her.

“Hey guys, I’m going to go do some homework, text me if you need me.” she says, pulling Gendry up after her.

“Uh huh.” Rickon responds.

“Alright.” Shireen smiles.

She peers over to Bran who is giving her an almost knowing smile, which she answers with narrowed eyes. 

“We’re not doing physics, right?” Gendry asks as they enter her room.

“Pft, I finished my physics homework days ago!” she rolls her eyes.

“Then why ever did you bring me up here, alone, to your bedroom?” he asked innocently. 

“Shut up and take your shirt off!” she snorted, locking the door.

“Demanding,” he said in a seductive voice, wrapping his oversized hands around her slender wrists. 

“Shut up,” she growled, tugging his t-shirt upwards.

He chuckled as the top got tangled around his head.

“This is going well.” she laughed.

“You’re a right little seductress, aren’t you?” he responded before hungrily nipping at her jaw.

“Gendry,” she whined.

“Fine, fine,” he chuckled, lifting her shirt off of her. 

The two of them were down to their underwear, Arya was straddling his hips, she could feel his hardening erection pressing into her. Their hands were eagerly exploring one another's bodies. She unhooked her bra, shrugging it off onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. His hands reached out, lacing his fingers between hers. He looked up at her with a dreamy look in his eyes, before his fingers began to trace the fading scars along her arms. She sighed gently, but gave him a soft smile, before taking his hands and laying them on her breasts, just to distract from the attention on the scars. She rutted her hips slightly, rubbing herself up against his length. Instantly he shot upwards, firmly pressing his lips to hers. The kiss intensified with a burning hunger, she began to tug at their underwear until the two of them were fully naked.

“Uh, Ar,” he says cautiously.

“Huh?” she asks, her eyes taking in the sight of his cock as she chewed on her lower lip.

“I, um.. I don’t.. I didn’t think this was going to happen, I don’t..” he trailed off.

Arya lent across him, his erection brushing her stomach.

“I have some.” she grinned at him, handing him the condom from her nightstand draw. 

“Have you done this before?” she asks, trying to remain casual.

“No,” he responds, barely above a whisper.

“Kay,” she smiles gently.

She rests her head on his chest, her ear directly over his heart. She could still hear it thudding, she could feel her own doing the exact same thing. He reached out to interlace their fingers together, before placing their joined hands over her heart.

“Ar,” he says softly.

“Hm?” she murmurs, tilting her chin up to face him.

“I love you.” he says, his voice soft and his eyes full of warmth.

“I love you too.” she replies softly, gently pressing a kiss to his lips.

“We’d better get dressed,” Gendry says after a few more minutes of making out, “your brothers are going to notice we’ve been gone too long soon.”

Arya rolled her eyes before placing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

The two of them dressed and made their way back down the stairs. The movie was still playing, “Come make popcorn.” she said, tugging him towards the kitchen.

“Here,” Arya says, handing Bran a bowl of popcorn, before settling down next to Gendry on the other sofa.

“Finished the physics?” Bran asks.

“Yup.” she responds, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Gendry’s lap.

“Was it something to do with velocity?” Bran asks.

“Shut up,” Arya mutters.

“Can we play a game after this?” Rickon asks.

“Sure.” Arya replies, leaning into Gendry, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

By the time their parents arrive home the five of them are sitting around the small kitchen table playing Monopoly.

“Hey, you lot having fun?” her father asks as he places several bags of shopping onto the kitchen work surface.

“Yeah! We watched Harry Potter, now we’re playing Monopoly!” Rickon grinned up at him.

“No Sansa,” she hears her mother.

“Mum!” Sansa whines.

“Jeyne can stay too, but you’re having lunch with us, Robb and Jon are coming too.” her mother argues.

“This family is impossible.” Sansa responds as she and Jeyne follow her mother into the kitchen.

“Awh look at the little freak, she’s grown a family.” Jeyne snorts.

Arya’s eyes snap upwards, for years she’d taken the names and the shit Jeyne had given her, she’d repressed it and never once argued back, but now it wasn’t just about her.

“Jeyne, why don’t you grow up.” she responds, calmly. 

Gendry reaches out to grasp her hand.

“I’m plenty grown up,” Jeyne responds, straightening her spine.

“We all know what that means.” Bran whispered to Shireen.

“Can I ask you something?” Jeyne says to Gendry.

Gendry stares at her.

“Are you.. Blind? Dumb.. Both?” Jeyne asks, “Because why would you be hanging out with the freak? You’re hot. And she is.. a sad, pathetic, ugly loaner.”

“Jeyne.” Sansa says tensely. 

Jeyne spins to face her.

“Stop it.” Sansa says.

“What?” Jeyne snaps.

“I said stop it, she’s my sister.” Sansa responds.

“And?” Jeyne rolls her eyes.

“She’s right, we need to grow up. I’ve stood by and let you call her names for years. I’m not doing it any more. Arya’s a bit.. Odd, but she’s not ugly or a freak. Stop bullying her.” Sansa ranted.

Jeyne stared Sansa down for a few heartbeats, before turning on her heel and breezing out of the door.

Slowly Arya rises from the table, turning to look at her sister who has for the first time in her life stood up for her.

“Sans,” she says hesitantly.

Sansa looks at her, her blue eyes avoiding Arya’s.

“Sans,” she repeats, her sister finally meets her eyes, “thank you.”

“I should have done it years ago.” Sansa says before pulling her towards her for a hug. 

“Shit, it’s been a crazy day.” Arya mutters to herself as she sits back down at the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I could have gone on more. But remember, I was aiming for a one shot. But there's no shutting me up when I get going! Also, I was actually meant to be focussing more on my assignment and less on this.
> 
> But, seriously, oh my Gods, thank you so much to everyone who's commented on this. Especially as many of the comments were long and detailed, and I love you all!


End file.
